


Bad Dreams

by Harlequin4ever



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Nightmare, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A past long gone, and a future dripped in crimson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

Splayed out over her own side of the bed, wrapped in her silk shorts and tank top, dark hair flowing out atop the pillows, she laid deep sleeping.

_The dark alley seemed to twist on forever. Not even the pale moonlight shone through the poison clouds. Breath hitching in her chest, she quickly walked towards the darkest part, on her way home._

Her body gave a little shudder.

_The night air was cold, white whispers of hot breath fogging the air, making her pale skin seem ghost white. Heart hammering deep in her chest, she looked back to the city street before being taken by the dark…_

A shiver ran down her spine, and goose-bumps rippled across her flesh.

_Bumping into something rather solid, she gasped and fell, to land hard on her backside. A voice tore into her soul, so dark and terrifying, that she tried scrambling back into the bustling city streets, wishing for the light to take her away from this horrible nightmare._

_He grabbed her by her short hair and yanked her back. He had her pinned against the wall before she could even muster up a scream. By then it was too late. Wide blue pools, so innocent begged for mercy, but those black coals showed none._

_With a sharp rip, she felt her panties tear underneath her skirt. Struggling to be free, the blonde girl tried swiping out at her attacker, but with one large hand, he grabbed both of her smaller wrists, and pinned them high above her head. The other palm was firm across her mouth._

Eyes searched for an escape beneath heavy lids—but none came.

_Knowing that she was trapped, like a filthy animal, she tried tuning out his disgusting words, that made her feel cheap and unworthy, she cried and screamed. When she tried to wriggle out from under him, his knee pinned her thigh wide open, and thrust hard and unforgiving into her. His cock, thick and heavy, pounded into her unrelenting. Almost choking on her own saliva, she shrieked at the back of her throat. It was useless, no one could hear her, and this pathetic excuse for a male had taken the only other thing that was hers and hers alone._

Breathing erratic, her body clenched and ready to attack at any given moment..

_The man grunted and panted loudly, pushing her little body into the cold brick wall ever so painfully. Her wails and cries for help, an even bigger turn on. His eyes now adjusting to the dark, he sort of noticed that she looked young, massive blue eyes filled with tears, and pretty short blonde hair. He amped it up a bit, and thrust two fingers into her tight little pink hole, forgetting that was the hand he was using to gag her with. She cried out for someone to help her, but he knew, she wanted this. Could feel how much she wanted it. How wet and dripping her pussy was. Those little moans at the back of her screaming._

She felt trapped, about to suffocate and drown at the same time.

_Taking her at a new angle, she cried out, her throat burning and growing hoarse, pleading for her protector, her dark angel to come and save her, even though that damage was already done. No one knew what it meant for the girl, and no one knew that one day, she’d grow up, and be one of the most feared villains in Gotham’s history… But she knew, that his days, would be limited. Death was coming for him. And little Harleen would take him the way he took her and kill him in the most excruciatingly way possible._

Sitting bolt up in the massive bed, she screamed out in pain. Drenched in sweat, the brunette gasped for air, and looked over. Bruce was still out, his new found freedom, something he was celebrating with enthusiasm. And thank goodness he didn’t see that. She wasn’t in the mood to explain her nightmare.

Dragging herself out of bed, and shaken from her dark past, she rubbed her heavy eyes, and padded down the hallway and down the stairs sleepily. Missing a step, she tripped, and fell with another cry.

Tumble--- **thump.**

_The silver blade sliced and shredded at the man’s flesh, like it was butter. With each swift cut, her wicked smile grew wider. His screams turned her on, just the way she liked it. She was so close to coming around his heavy cock, just how she did way back when he took advantage of her in that dark alleyway…_

Tumble. **THUMP.**

_All those men’s faces danced across her mind. Each one she remembered clear as day. How much they paid her, what they would pay for her to fuck them senseless. Some were lucky, they lived…others, weren’t so lucky. They ended up talking to her trusty knife, and she had her happy ending._

Her hands flailed uselessly to try and grip out at the stair banister for support—

_The spotlight was always on her. The music was loud and the drinks were free. Who wouldn’t want that job? It paid her bills, everyone loved her. She was a star. It was an added bonus that she got to take her clothes off as well. She had bouncers there to protect her if anyone drunk enough started anything. But then, she always knew how to handle herself. Until someone spiked her drink… And down the dark alleyway she went once more. It was sort of a comfort. The darkness was her enemy. But she was most content in it. That’s because she knew that monsters didn’t always live in the dark. The monsters were normal humans._

_That’s the scary thing…_

**_CRACK!_ **

Skidding across the floor, her head came down with a sharp sound. Blacking out for a few moments, she groaned and reached up to grab something to help herself to stand.

_Pumping—_

Almost breathless, she finally stood, unsteadily on her feet, trying to focus on the wall.

_Grinding—_

Something was trickling down the back of her neck. Dabbing to fingers, she winced at the tender spot. Blood laced at her fingers. It was time. Gritting her teeth, she exhaled sharply, and was gone in a flash.

No one was home; the kids were doing their own thing, so she had some time to herself. And apparently, this is what she needed to do. Though, she hadn’t fed since being back. Which now to think about it—she grimaced, but then she was in hunter mode…

_Her dark angel hadn’t come for her. He abandoned her. When she needed him most._

Flying into the forest, and barley touching the ground as she moved, she located a huge elk deep in the woods. There weren’t many animals around as it was, but it was something. Not like those pussy sparkling bitches on T.V. She ate humans, but only the ones that deserved it.

_Splash after splash of blood scattering across the walls, like pretty blossoms of colour in a black and white world._

Already in action, she flung across the area in the blink of an eye, and tackled the animal. With the flick of her wrist, and the snap of its neck, she bit into its throat. The dark blood spurted across her chest, her tank top clinging to her full breasts. It only took a couple of moments until she had drained the life from the animal. With a loud ‘thunk’, she dropped its heavy and lifeless body to the forest floor, and looked out towards the east.

 

Dark black eyes warmed to a cool and glowing cerulean blue, almost white in transparent, and her fangs gleamed under the deep crimson. She feasted until she was full, and then she hunted for the fun of it. The sun began to rise and she knew she’d have to head back home…

 


End file.
